Gawd Save McQueen
by rweasleys
Summary: 4 years is never too long. Polished by the land of Jane Austen and Princess Diana, Massie Block returns home. With unexpected encounters and her Alpha power being expired, Massie's ready to redeem herself. REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicas!

Guess what?  
>So I've decided to rewrite Gawd Save McQueen.<p>

I've been away from fanfiction for a while and I realized I'd only ever completed one multi-chapter fic because I get so distracted. I always get uninspired, tired and busy.  
>Not to mention it was going off in a direction of pointlessness and after a lot of contemplating, I decided this was the best option.<br>The writing style will possibly be a little less Lisi Harrison (though I'll try) and most of the storyline will stay remotely the same but the information will be different.  
>I also have a lot of pairings down in my head, so no more help needed for that!<p>

I'm going to try to update as often as possible and if you read the first one its probably a good idea to read what I have here too because some of it will change a lot.  
><em>Enjoy!<em>

_(eff that was long!)_

rating: T _(for swearing and "safety")  
><em>disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters/titles/songs/ect. mentioned in this story, same goes for all the following chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN F. KENNEDY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT<strong>  
><strong>GATE 17<strong>  
><em>9:29 AM<em>  
><em>January 27th (2008)<em>

If it wasn't for the fact that they were all in an airport, all the sniffing might have caused people to think they were standing in an infectious disease ward with Dr. House standing nearby, cane at ready. Unfortunately for Massie Block, it was a lot worse than that. She was standing there in front of a group of thirteen year olds with streaks of MAC "waterproof" mascara on the sleeve of her vintage Chanel blazer -thank _gawd_ it was black.

Massie smiled and just soaked it all in (including her tears that were sliding down her nose and plummeting to the linoleum floor). It was like a funeral but so much worse than that. She was burying her social status, her long lasting friendships, her school, her _everything_ and starting fresh all the way across the pond. No, not the pond with the green water and disgusting frogs, but the pond_-pond_, like the Atlantic Ocean. Names can be so deceiving.

"We're going to miss you, Massie," Layne nodded solemnly. The turn out in front of Massie not only included her four best friends, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory, but also all the Briarwood boys, and Layne. "I've got something for you," Layne walked forward, and looked down, her eyes rimmed with a touch of red. She pulled her Kipling backpack to her stomach and yanked out a huge Ziploc bag filled with what looked like tangled yarn. "They're bracelets," She chewed on a piece of Big Chew ferociously, "all the girls at school made 'em, the smaller bag inside has mine, Claire's, Alicia's, Dylan's and Kris's." Massie tried her best not to beam at the girl she'd dubbed an LBR for so many years. Layne leaned forward, her apple scented breath sliding into Massie's Chanel reserved nostrils, "the guys tried to make some but they look like those boots that I wore for that vegetarian campaign that you said looked like mounds of crap."

Massie giggled and took the bag thankfully, throwing Layne a fleeting side squeeze, taking in the smell of spicy peanuts, Big Chew apple and Harajuku perfume that she knew as Viva la Layne.

Next came Cam, the boy she'd once had a killer crush on (no pun intended).

"Here, Mass." He said shyly handing her a CD and a bag of gummies, "It has all those annoying Top 40 songs on there and some you can remember me by, as well as few from our band, we wrote you a song. Oh and don't worry the candy's sugar free," He looked up and his two eyes sparkled at Massie like an emerald and a sapphire, "stay bitchy 'kay? I'd hate to run into you one day and have you being all _nice._ Gawd forbid." He mimicked her and Massie kicked him in the knee with her YSL pump. She waited a second to take a picture of this in her head, his hair, his mismatched eyes and that smell of sushi from his jacket and the Drakkar Noir that Claire never shut up about.

"Thanks Cammie, do me a favor too, 'kay?" She said, finding her voice after a moment of speechlessness,"get some contacts you freak of nature!" He laughed and gave her a quick hug before turning away and heading back into the little group. It felt like she was pulling a Serena van der Woodsen and running off, but this time she'd told her best friends.

Kemp and Chris stepped forward, pushing each other and fighting, though even they were tamed down for the occasion, a basket in Kemp's hand. "Massie my lord," Kemp bowed eccentrically and then slapped Chris in the stomach so he'd mimic him, even though he just stumbled forward. "Just for you, my Queen," he got up and lifted the huge basket he had been carrying, Massie rolled her amber eyes playfully, and peeked inside.

"Typical peasant," she said, staring at the piles of Victoria Secrets' catalogs.

"Hey! Those are collectibles!" Massie cracked up, her bleached white teeth showing completely and more tears seeped at the edges of her eyes. She'd never see the day that Kemp got horribly rejected by a girl and she'd miss all those years of watching all of them grow out of their awkwardness and stupidity.

Plovert broke Massie out of her trance, "Mass," he held out two slips of paper and a little card, Massie looked at them. One was an email address, another was a building address and the last was a giftcard to a hair salon. Massie looked up at Chris skeptically, completely confused. Did he think she was a panhandler and was slipping her an IOU?

"My email in case you need homework help, an address for my aunt's hair salon and a giftcard for it so you can try it out. I heard you bitching about how you'd have to go tryout a ton of different places, and since I'm _so_ smart, I came up with the idea." He smiled quickly and then rubbed the back of his neck, shifting in his Dunks.

At this rate Massie would never in her life have to get a face-lift, she was smiling until her tear soaked eyes, "C'mere," She wrapped Chris and Kemp in a big bear hug, "Thanks Pervert and Plovert." Kemp's hand slid down and Massie let go, slapping it away, he laughed. She snapped a shot in her head of Kemp's big fro and hipster glasses, Chris's sandy hair and lightly freckled nose, and their huge lopsided grins.

"It was worth a shot!" Him and Chris then ran back into the little group, chasing each other in circles.

"Massikeur," Josh sauntered over to Massie with a huge shopping bag and Griffin tagging along next to him, and Dempsey too with his hands behind his back. Josh winked and held out his bag, "had some help from Leesh." He shrugged and Massie set down her other gifts on a chair and peeked inside, a gorgeous tennis outfit was sitting inside, the Ralph Lauren logo embellished on it.

"Awh Joshy!" She enveloped him in a designer scented hug and he muttered something about it all being Alicia and Massie just ignored his sheepish commentary.

"Don't forget me," Griffin said, his smile touching his eyes, he handed Massie a copy of The Notebook, and Massie nearly rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" He nodded and then gestured for her to open it. She did and stared at what was there, a business card for Hell's Oven, a themed, pizza restaurant in London. It was like Christmas but ten times better, like her birthday tied in and on that steroid cream Emily used in Pretty Little Liars. She grinned thankfully at Griffin, he wasn't her closest friend but she gave him a quick hug and he merely shrugged.

"Here Massie, just in case you ever want to try it," Dempsey handed Massie a purple and black soccer ball, Massie scoffed.

"As if." He just smiled at her and then handed her a beaded necklace that was crumpled up in his hand. Massie eyed it, the beads were wooden and it looked handmade, knowing Dempsey it had some life value hidden in its earth made cracks.

"Its a necklace from when I went to Africa, my mom bought it but she didn't know who to give it too. Its supposed to bring you good luck." Massie took it from his carefully and weighed the necklace in her hands. With the right amount of cute couture, she could definitely make it work. Screw Christmas, it was time for Thanksgiving, time to thank gawd (again) for gifting her with the most ah-mazing people.

"Thanks, Dempsey." She said, quietly, remembering how she'd only recently gotten over her crush for him. She quickly swiped some Mango Smoothie Glossip Girl on and inhaled the fresh scent of her newest flavor.

"Anytime, Mass," They hugged awkwardly and the three boys headed back to their mass, she watched their retreating figures, trying to memorize their backs. Josh's spiky brown hair and his sagging pants, Dempsey's perfect posture and his light brown hair and chiseled arms, Griffin's tanned skin and black mop. Then Massie watched as Derrick walked forward, messing up his hair.

"Block."

"Harrington." They both stared at each other for a second, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Derrick, ruffled his hair again, brown and amber met and they both nodded at each other in a silent truce.

Derrick, turned a little before turning back, "Oh wait! I have something," he mumbled, his hand shot into his back pocket and his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth. "Its definitely in here..." Massie's eyes wandered, not really sure where to look. "Aha!" He pulled a fist from his pant pocket and then held his hand out, his fingers uncurling. She half expected the stone from Harry Potter or the ring from Lord of the Rings awaiting an amber eye roll.

There, sparkling in the florescent lights was a very familiar pin, dancing with purple rhinestones. There was only one difference about it from when Massie had last seen the familiar little thing that she'd so happily pin to her blazers, it was a D rather than an M. Then he held out a card with a ton of signatures grazing the inside in glittery, _royal_ purple ink.

"Its from the Briarwood guys." He shrugged and Massie reached for the pin. "That though, is from me. You know since I have the M and all," he mumbled the last part, scuffing his Nike on the floor and turning a slight shade of red.

"Where'd you get this? A theme park?" She asked, smiling a little. Derrick picked up on her joke and rolled his caramel eyes.

"Ha-ha." They stood in silence again, neither sure of what to say next.

"Are you Jenna Hamilton?" Massie, asked crossing her arms, Derrick raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth falling open a little.

"Huh? No, who the f-"

"Then why are you being so awkward?" Derrick cracked up and then grabbed Massie in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Block," he mumbled, Massie smiled at him when he let go.

"You too Harrington, and as a word of advice, get more mature, maybe then you'll have some longer lasting relationships." Derrick placed a hand on his heart and faked a hurt expression. Massie chose this moment to freeze in her brain, his messy blonde hair, his puppy-dog like caramel eyes, his tanned skin from all that soccer and his caloused hands from goalie practice and his moist pink lips.

"Why Miss Block," he said in his horrible impersonation of a British person, "that hurt!" Massie pushed him and he grinned at her, his hair falling in his eyes. Massie giggled and he winked at her, walking back toward his friends. "Don't let anyone call you Block, Block!" He called over his shoulder.

Massie took a deep, shaking breath when she saw who was next. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire walked forward, making eye contact with only the floor. "Four years ago, on December 31st I met the four most _ah-mazing_ girls ever." Alicia sniffled, a couple tears smacking the floor with light plops, Kristen took a phlegm filled deep breath, Dylan wiped furiously at her eyes and Claire licked her salty tear covered lips. "Even though I didn't know it then," Massie looked to Claire, "I know it _now_ and a friendship like that will always last. No matter how many, breakups, fights, shopping trips gone wrong, ruined haircuts, _bug pranks,_ scheming, crush stealing and _miles_ apart, we'll always be best friends."

They nodded, multiple black tears dripping from their faces, their cheeks burning with natural, blotchy red. Massie's own tears followed the trail, five little puddles making their home on the floor before them.

"Always," they murmured. They all stepped forward and hugged, the smells of Angel, Viva La Juicy, Vanilla Bean from Bath and Body Works, Princess and Chanel No. 19 mingling together in a pleasant, strong smell that smelt like home. They didn't need to give her a gift to be remembered, they'd given her everything already, a family of sisters. (Well of course Alicia had bought her a bottle of Angel for when she "missed" her as well as another charm bracelet that only had a single Best Friend charm on it, the other rungs were for Massie to fill up during her English adventure. Dylan had given her a ton of curl enhancer, homemade brownies, and mint green OPI plus a promise to stop by when she came around for the Marvilous Marvils tour. Kristen had given her all her Sudoku books and word puzzle games and a filled out a relocation paper to send to Glossip Girl and a newly made Skype account. Claire had given Massie stacks upon stacks of pictures she'd taken and her own pair of Claire painted Keds.)

"Promise me one thing," Massie said, her thin arms holding on tightly to her closest friends. Their silence cued her to continue, "never stop being Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Kuh-lair and never, ever stop being friends." They nodded, taking in their Alpha's last wish.

"Massie darling!" Kendra called from the first class line - the plane had started boarding. Massie let go and wiped at her eyes. Suddenly she was engulfed in the same home like smell but so much stronger because the smells of various axes, colognes and Harajuku perfume were added to it. She was squeezed in the middle and when she finally grudgingly let go, she captured the moment in her eyes, another visual snapshot. The cocky smirks, lopsided grins, beams, and sad, tearful smiles.

They all looked at her as if they themselves were trying to preserve her in their minds, she stood there, letting them. Their eyes all met hers, looking at that amber for what seemed like the very last time.

"Au revoir!" She blew kisses and strutted off, wanting so badly to look back, but never actually doing so.

And so the Wicked Bitch of Westchester, finally fled.

* * *

><p><em>hm, not sure what i think of that. mind you, it was written at like 4 in the morning and then just edited for mistakes later. i don't want you guys to think this is a massington though, i just stressed the part with her and derrick because i mean he was her boyfriend and they didn't end in good terms. you never know though (;<em>

xx, alyssa!

_review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WESTCHESTER**  
><strong>BLOOMINDALES<strong>  
><em>5:26 PM<em>  
><em>August 10th<em>

Claire stared at herself in the mirror of Bloomingdales, tilting her head to the left and then the right, "Do you think this looks okay?" She asked, twirling a lock of icy blonde hair and pouting her red stained lips.

"Perfection." Layne declared, sitting on the sofa in the dressing room lounge, flipping through a catalog.

"Do you think _he'll_ like it?" Claire asked, squeezing her hands and allowing her nails to bite into her pink flesh. She wasn't supposed to think about him let alone voice that she was. She reached a shaking hand forward and grabbed a cup of flavored water, the cold refreshment ran through her body and sent tingles down her spine.

"Who's he? _Not who I think it is right?_" Layne asked, setting down the catalog and coming forward to stand beside Claire, her eyes scrutinizing Claire's flushed face. Claire stared back at her best friend through the mirror, she inwardly groaned. Why the hell had she had to go and open her big fat mouth? It wasn't like she didn't have enough problems already.

"No...just some guy from ADD. Don't worry about it." Claire said, walking back into the changing stall and slipping out of her dress. Her hands were already clammy from what she and Layne were bound to do next and if her parents let alone the rest of Westchester knew, her whole status would be flushed like Nemo.

Looking around she ripped the tags off of the turquoise BCBG dress, her manicured nails running through them quickly. She ran a card through the plastic on the dress and then proceeded to twist it until it finally fell into her palm. She took a deep breath, stuffed the dress in her Coach bag, ran her fingers through her hair and squared her shoulders, pushing the door open and facing Layne who had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Me first," Layne mouthed, walking through the lounge past the workers and dropping the number card and two hangers in their hands, confidently walking away. Claire bit her lip and stepped forward next, smiling brightly at the worker and muttered something about how her top didn't fit her correctly. She let out a deep shuttering breath when she reached Layne.

"We should probably stop doing that," Claire whispered, a smile tugging on her lips. Layne shrugged and popped a wad of Five gum in her mouth, running a hand through her low-lighted hair, and propping a pair of Ray Bans over her eyes.

"An adrenaline rush every once in a while is a must. I'm surprised Cosmo hasn't released that tip yet," She winked a gray eye and continued walking leaving Claire to bite her nails and quake in her UGG booties, _was it even worth it?_

* * *

><p><strong>THE RIVERA ESTATE<br>DANCE STUDIO**  
><em>6:19 PM <em>  
><em>August 10th<br>_

A five, six, _sev-unh_, eight!

Alicia set a foot out and shifted all her weight to it, spinning herself in several circles, adrenaline pumping through her. She lifted her leg up with her carefully and then stopped five spins after her usual stop. She gave herself a silent applaud and grinned from ear to ear at her accomplishment.

She tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and then bit at the side of her mouth, her cheeks flushed and her face dusted with sweat.

"Leesh!" Her mom flung open the door and leaned against it, her long body and dark hair falling perfectly as she marveled at her only daughter. "Dinner's ready, don't forget to shower," Nadia winked, her thick Spanish accent coating her words like OPI top coat, "I'm thinking tomorrow we can go into the city and buy you some back to school clothes? You really need a break." She smiled and then let the door shut behind her with a silent thud.

Alicia sighed, her parents just didn't get it, she needed that dance scholarship, she needed that spot on the Marvel dance company team, she needed to get straight A's and she _had_ to succeed. She slumped against the wall and opened a bottle of ice cold Smart Water, she snorted at the name like she always did and set it down on the wooden floor letting it create a little puddle of its own.

She closed her dark brown eyes and concentrated on relaxing until her phone frantically buzzing caused her eyes to snap open. She huffed and reached across her water to grab at her Blackberry Bold.

_1 new message!_

She quickly unlocked her phone and opened it up, expecting it to be from Olivia or Plovert who's partner she was for an upcoming school project. Instead though she found herself squinting, **Hermia** was written as the contact.

Warily, she set her phone down, not wanting to read what was awaiting her.

* * *

><p><strong>WESTCHESTER, NY<strong>  
><strong>THE MARVIL HOUSE<strong>  
><em>6:30 PM<em>  
><em>August 10th<em>

"AND THAT'S A WRAP!" Dylan sighed, taking a deep breath and heading over to her director style chair, her name embossed on the front. She sat down and swung a perfectly shea buttered leg across her thin thigh, an assistant handing her a bottle of Vitamin Water that she quickly uncapped and downed.

She'd just gotten into two fights with her sisters, broken up with her boyfriend and was planning for her Back to School Bash. Of course though, half of it wasn't even real, but being one of the stars of Marvilous Marvils, it called for all the drama, and today she was on a roll.

"Hot job sis." Ryan winked, hiking herself up onto the seat beside Dylan, popping a piece of a Luna Bar into her mouth. Dylan clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and wagged a finger at her older sister, shaking her head.

"Come on, lighten up. It's _just _a Luna Bar." Ryan rolled her eyes, licking her fingers, Dylan cringed.

"Can we get some hand sanitizer here, ay-sap?" Dylan called, pointing an acrylic nail in her sister's direction.

"Oh god, we should just call you the Carb Critic." Jaime stated, walking by with a stylist following her two inch heels as they clacked against the Italian marble, Merri-Lee was getting a touch up on her make-up on the other side of the living room. Dylan snorted at her sister's lame joke, and stared at her nails.

"Break's over everyone!" Someone called, cupping their mouth and Dylan happily hopped off her chair, her toned body sauntering over to where they were to gather. "Alright, so we've gotten some feedback on last season." The director said, his eyes searching the faces of his money making redheads.

Dylan rolled her dark green eyes, their ratings were always at the top of the charts, said to be the number one reality TV show since The Hills. She scratched her elbow and yawned, "-Dylan this is your call."

_Wait, what?_

"Excuse me?" Dylan asked, batting her fake eyelashes, and tilting her red hair.

"I said they viewers want to see more of your friends." Dylan gaped, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Couldn't they just _hire_ her some friends? Who cared what the viewers thought as long as they were still watching? This was idiocy at its finest.

"Um, just hire some more actresses," Dylan shrugged and the director shook his head, pursing his cracked lips she made a silent note to buy him some Burt's Bee's for Christmas.

"We've gotten a lot of reviews about your friends, uh what were their names? The two blondes and that one Spanish one?" Dylan's hands balled into fists, why did someone always have to come in the way? She was Dylan 2.0, and it was her fame not Alicia's, not Kristen's, and definitely _nawt_ Kuh-lair's.

"They're unavailable," Dylan said, gritting her chemically whitened teeth, trying to calm herself down before she blew a gasket.

"Well talk to them, we really need these extra boosts if we want some awards. Let them know we'll even pay them and if things go well, they can be regulars." Dylan let out a strangled breath and turned away, her Jeffery Campbell boots scuffing at the marble beneath her. "Oh and Dylan?" She turned around and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow while her mother and sisters watched her calmly, "Bring that other girl too. The tinier brunette who threatened to sue me as a minor first season? That's great revenue."

Dylan wanted to rip her hair out and yell at this point but she gave him a tight, pained smile and a stiff nod walking off. Massie, seriously? Well at least that wouldn't be a problem, seeing as there was no possible way MTV was going to ship cameras all the way across the Atlantic.

"Don't screw this up, Dyl," Ryan whispered. Dylan shot her a look and collapsed onto the nearest couch. _What to do, what to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>WESTCHESTER, NY<strong>  
><strong>CLUB SOCCER HQ, UPPER PLAYING FIELD<strong>  
><em>7:32 PM<em>  
><em>August 10th<em>

_Thwack, thwack, thwack._

A drop of sweat slipped down Kristen's nose as she dribbled a black and white blur between her feet. She licked her lips, eyes steadying, arms out just a little on either side of her, crouched just a bit as the tip of her PUMA clad foot touched the ball before her and in one swift motion the ball went soaring straight out, swooshing as it was caught by the white net.

Cheers sounded out around her and she grinned, pumping a fist in the air, her tighter than tight ponytail swinging behind her in a little victory dance of it's own.

'You did it's' and 'Awesome job's !' and 'Fantastic aim's' were all drowned out in the excitement as her teammates tackled her into an embrace. She laughed out of pure enjoyment, her heart fluttering and her stomach loosening. She couldn't help but beam under the ten other sweat caked girls. These girls were more than just her soccer teammates, they were her sisters- her Soccer Sisters.

"You keep playing like that and you're sure to be scouted even before Senior year!" Coach Blake said, walking over and joining in on the hugging circle.

"You seriously think so Adam?" Ms. Gregory asked, the applause and the smell of sweat kept Kristen from hearing the flirty tone in her mother's voice and the way she said _Adam_.

"Definitely Marsha, Kristen has it in the bag!" All the girls cheered again and Kristen grinned. No amount of designer clothes or social victories could beat this feeling, the feeling of having real friends -family - who didn't judge her by what she wore and a mother who finally had let loose a little. Maybe things were getting better.

* * *

><p><strong>VIRGIN ATLANTIC FLIGHT 419<strong>  
><strong>SOMEWHERE ABOVE NEW YORK CITY<strong>  
><em>7:14 AM<em>  
><em>August 11th<em>

Massie stared out the window of the Boeing plane. The now warm base of her first class seat was feeling claustrophobic and she was just itching to jump out. Brushing a chestnut strand of wavy hair away from her face, her amber eyes sparkled with the now rising sun outside her window.

Her long, pale, piano fingers curled around a tall glass filled with sparkling pomegranate juice, she tightened and un-tightened her hold. Her glittering OPI smothered nails glinted from the reflection of the thick glass and, without really thinking, had began snapping her Manolo wedges against the bottom of her pink feet.

_"Mass, we're moving back!"_ Continued to run through her mind like Miranda Kerr on a New York sprint while trying to get rid of her baby belly. She didn't know whether to be elated at the change of events or terrified. Four years wasn't that long, was it? It wasn't like all the girls had completely changed and had become so unrecognizable that they were unbearable. She'd tried to keep in touch with them, pinky swear, but life always got in the way of things. Over time Marvilous Marvils started to produce during the summer, Alicia started to attend dance boot camp, Claire had photography classes plus summer school, Kristen had test prep and soccer conditioning and Massie had met new friends in her English world.

_They promised to always be friends._ Massie thought, a confirmation that moving back wouldn't be that hard, Alicia would gladly step down from her Alpha position (not that it was even needed anymore) and they'd rule the halls of Westchester Thames High just how they'd once run Octavian Country Day with an iron fist. Besides, she still had James to remind her of London and all her British escapades, he was like a treasured souvenir after a long vacation away.

Massie bit her lip, her best feature some would consider, and the tangy taste of Mango Smoothie Glossip Girl filled her mouth, sending a rush of sugar through her body. Before it even being announced, Massie began pushing all her high fashion magazines together in a pile, not even bothering to categorize them. She turned off the episode ''The Treasure of Serena Madre" of Gossip Girl, rolled up her headphones and carefully slipped her long glass into one hand, stowing away the tray and turning the lock with a well manicured hand.

Massie took a deep breath, her doe eyes once again darting to the window as she gathered her long shining hair onto one side. The sun had now reached it's maximum height for the bright morning, the height of the Empire State building that was sparkling in the early morning sun.

"We will be beginning our descent into New York City, turn to Channel five for a few facts on the City That Never Sleeps." Someone called over the PA, the attention of 246 passengers all captured.

_Welcome home Massie Block._

* * *

><p><em>so i've discovered why writing has been such a pain in the you-know-what for me. its because i never wrote freely and actually enjoyed what i was writing and i'd lose enthusiasm faster than a girl on the jenny craig diet (hey, i'm trying with these jokes). so with a few tweaks from the original and more "me" oriented writing style, i think i can finish this and who knows? maybe even a few other fics! <em>

_also thanks for all your reviews, i want this to be a fic that everyone enjoys, so if you have any suggestions or you want me to change something, i'll do it because this story is just for fun really. also, as you can see the characters _have_ changed so sorry if you don't like the way a certain character is portrayed._

_review?  
>-alyssa!<em>

(my ANs are really long, just mind me) (;


End file.
